Cuddling Part Two: First Kiss
by Angel-Jin
Summary: Stiles had shown up at Danny's house in hopes of some simple cuddling, something that his life has been lacking lately, but an overheard phone call leads to a little more.


First Kiss Angel Jin Rated: M

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by others, not limited to MTV. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Pairings: Stiles/Danny

Summary: Stiles had shown up at Danny's house in hopes of some simple cuddling, something that his life has been lacking lately, but an overheard phone call leads to a little more.

*Page Break* *Page Break* *Page Break*

Cuddling Part Two: First Kiss

Danny had to be one of the single most awesome people in the world. His Marvel collection was about twice the size of Stiles'. He even had the original versions! Danny even had them organized in watching order rather than the order in which they were released. Which is why come three in the morning, the two were still curled up together on the couch cuddling. They didn't even seem to realize how late it was until a shrill ringing interrupted Loki's speech about how he was ' burdened with glorious purpose' and all that shit.

Stiles reluctantly leaned forward and grabbed his phone, fully intending hit the ignore button. However, when he saw the call was from his dad he answered, "Yeah dad?"

"Stiles! Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Moving the phone away from his ear with a grimace, Stiles shook his head as if to clear it of the fog that had overtaken his mind sometime between the first and second movie. With reluctance, Stiles placed the phone against his ear again so he could reply, "No, not really."

There was a big sigh on the other end of the line and Stiles could practically hear his dad roll his eyes. "Son, it's after three in the morning. Where are you? And don't say 'with Scott' because I called there first."

"Okay. Why didn't you just call my phone, to begin with? Wouldn't it have been better than calling the McCall's at three in the morning?"

"I called your phone at one and you didn't answer. I figured that you were either sleeping or in the kitchen getting food and would call me back. After two hours I decided to just call the house phone. Melissa told me you weren't there so I called your phone; okay?" There was a momentary pause in which Stiles knew his father was rubbing his hand over his eye the way he did when he was annoyed it couldn't find a connection with whatever case he was working on. More often than not, Stiles was that annoyance. "So, do you want to tell me where you are?"

"I'm at Danny's. We lost track of time. We were getting caught up on all things Marvel."

"Right, okay. New question; who's Danny?"

Stiles hung his head in disbelief and let out a sigh. Danny took that moment to place a hand on Stiles' shoulder as he stood up. In a quiet voice, so as to not disturb the phone call, he said, "I'm going to go get us both another soda." And with that Stiles was alone in the room. Lifting his head and letting out a second sigh Stiles answered his dad, "Danny. You know, he's on the same lacrosse team as me. He plays goalie; stands in the net and does his best to keep the other team from scoring. The guy who got temporarily paralyzed last year at that club, Jungle."

"Okay, okay. I remember who you're talking about now. I didn't realize you were such good friends that it made you forget to call me and let me know where you were. I mean, I know you and Scott went to Jungle with Danny to help him get over his ex; but you've never really talked about him."

Right. The excuse that Stiles had given his dad when he asked why they were there after the sheriff had told Stiles that he wasn't gay, at least not the way he was dressed. Maybe the sheriff would listen to him this time. "Yeah, about that dad. I kind of hope to be more than friends with Danny. I really like him and he seems to be able to tolerate me, even when I'm at my most annoying. So I'm really hoping to convince him to go out with me and be my boyfriend."

Silence.

Complete and total silence.

Stiles could picture it in his head. His dad would be holding the phone in front of his face with a look of confused disbelief on his face. It was only after a few minutes that his dad finally replied. "Wait; are you telling me that you were being serious when you tried to tell me that you're gay?"

"Well, I'm not exactly gay. Gender doesn't make a difference to me; I'm more interested in a person's personality. So I guess that makes me pansexual," Stiles says before pausing to take a steadying breath. "I get why you didn't believe me; I do have a habit of making up some really wild excuses as for why I'm always at places where I'm not supposed to be. Although, I would be lying if I told you that it hadn't hurt when you said that I wasn't gay because of how I was dressed. Then again, I'm not gay. I'm pansexual, so you weren't wrong about me not being gay; it just has nothing to do with the way that I dress. There are plenty of gay people who. . ."

"Okay Stiles, I get it. I'm sorry that I said that. I just thought that you were trying to cover up that you were doing that you shouldn't have been doing. And, in the past, every time you've liked someone, you try to dress up a little. You have not once tried to dress up since Lydia said that she didn't like your shirt in the fifth grade," John said, the frown, confusion, and sadness clearly heard in his voice.

Stiles remembered that he had bugged his dad until he had agreed to take him shopping for new clothes. And then after all that effort, Lydia had still not liked him. That was one of the things he liked about Danny, he treated him the same no matter what he was wearing. "I know, but Danny has never treated me differently based on how I look. It's actually what I love most about him; well, that and the fact that he has never gotten angry or annoyed no matter how I act around him."

Stiles would have continued if it were not for Danny walking back into the room with four cans of soda and a large bowl of chips. As he set everything down on the coffee table he glanced at Stiles and said, "If you want you can spend the night; although, you sort of already have."

Stiles nodded his head with a smile before speaking to his dad again, "Hey, Danny says that I can spend the night. So I'll see you later today; most likely pretty late because I think I've almost gotten Danny to agree to see how far we can get in our Marvel marathon."

There was a loud sigh on the other end of the phone before his dad replied, "Fine. Just remember to let me know when you're not going to come home from now on."

"Sure thing daddy-o," and with that Stiles hung up. He then took a calming breath before looking at Danny, "How much of that did you hear?"

"Pretty much all of it. So, you are actually interested in me and this isn't just one of the random turns your mind sometimes makes?"

Stiles could feel his mouth drop open in shock. "Is that why you never answered my questions? You thought that it was all just a bunch of randomness that popped into my brain? Well shit, if I had known that I would have tried to be clearer about what I want. And now that I know let me be clear; I want a relationship with you. I want to go out on dates, make out at the movies, hold hands with you in the halls, get caught in awkward situations by my dad, I want to be your boyfriend. Was I clear enough this time?"

If it hadn't been for the laughter in his eyes and the smile on his lips Danny would have really worried that Stiles was hurt. As it was, he was a little upset with himself for not talking to Stiles about his nonstop questions sooner. As he felt his own lips curving into a smile he walked toward Stiles until he was standing right in front him. Slowly, keeping his eyes focused on the shorter boy, he leaned in and placed a soft kiss to those beautiful lips. When he pulled back his smile had become a smirk. "Does that answer your question? And before you ask; yes, this means that we're dating."

Instead of answering Danny verbally Stiles just went up on his toes, wrapped his arms around Danny's neck, and kissed him back. Marvel could wait.

*Page Break* *Page Break* *Page Break*

A.N. - I wanted to get this finished by Monday as a birthday gift to you guys, but I've been sick lately and the timing just didn't work out; I'm still a little sick but I'm slowly getting better. That said, I hope you all enjoyed part two of Cuddling.


End file.
